Airlock
An airlock is the point of entry to a space station or starship which allows ingress and egress to empty space or another vessel which has docked at the portal. Typically airlocks are located on the port or starboard sides of starships rather than in a ventral or dorsal position which are usually reserved for the presence of cargo bays or shuttlebays. The airlocks on Deep Space 9 had built-in weapon detectors capable of detecting military technology carried by persons boarding the station from docked starships. ( ) A frequent threat in space travel was to be "thrown out" of an airlock into the vacuum of space. In 2153 Jonathan Archer tortured an Osaarian for information regarding the Xindi superweapon by placing him in an airlock and depressurizing it, threatening the Osaarian with suffocation if he did not provide the desired information. ( ) In 2369 three Federation passengers were trapped in an airlock for about an hour. The repair crew of Deep Space 9 tried to free them. ( ) Airlocks were sealed and turbolifts were secured during a security alert. ( ) Jake Sisko and Nog frequently observed Bajoran girls who left Bajoran transports from airlock three. ( ) Krax and Rom attempted to kill Quark in 2369 by decompressing an airlock. Quark previously threatened Rom he would toss him out of the nearest airlock because Rom acted not as the Rules of Acquisition said. ( ) Security chief Odo was able to pass a closed airlock by morphing himself into a liquid substance. ( ) Quark once told Odo that everyone would be scared when the Starfleet officers greeted them at the airlock when he talked about Croden who tried to avoid contact with Commander Sisko. ( ) In 2369 the Bajoran Kai Opaka arrived at airlock fourteen. Julian Bashir informed Commander Sisko about this surprising visit. ( ) When Major Kira evacuated the lower pylon one she left a message over com that all personnel had report to the outer ring airlock. ( ) Chief O'Brien and Commander Sisko materialized in airlock six corridor instead on board the Valerian transport when they beamed off ops in 2369. ( ) While investigating the murder of Ensign Aquino in runabout pad C, Neela mentioned that the airlock system was unattached. ( ) In 2370, the docked at Deep Space 9's airlock 14 to drop off Ensign Melora Pazlar. ( ) Elim Garak attempted to open an airlock on Deep Space 9 following an attack of claustrophobia in early 2375. ( ) Many of the doors on the alternate reality's , launched in 2258, were airlocks, including the starboard entrance to the bridge. ( ) The ''Enterprise could be used underwater, so its airlocks were designed to be floodable.'' ( ) , p. 49) Nonetheless, showing an airlock evacuating water instantaneously in the film did involve a practical effect. It was set by Special Effects Supervisor Burt Dalton and his crew of special effects technicians. "We rigged a drip system for all the walls and the opening of the hatch," Dalton related. "Then we put a dozen high-pressure air movers with accumulator tanks to blast water into a mist so thick you couldn't see through it. We used high-velocity air movers to clear the mist, and visual effects created a digital effect of water being sucked out." (Cinefex, No. 134, p. 78) Guyett commented that using these means avoided "building a physical set that had to withstand the pressure of 10,000 gallons of water." ( , p. 50)}} External link * de:Luftschleuse nl:Luchtsluis fr:Sas Category:Starship sections